Eternal Snow
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: A glitch in Corinth's power system causes a blizzard in the dome, trapping everyone inside. And when two people are forced together, feelings begin to surface. KxZiggy Friendshiping.


**Disclaimer: The song Eternal Snow and the television series Power Rangers belong to their respective companies of which I am not a part of.**

**Summary: A glitch in Corinth's power system causes a blizzard in the dome, trapping everyone inside. And when two people are forced together, feelings begin to surface. KxZiggy Friendshiping.**

**Beta'd by RayneLover101 who was awesome about the whole thing. Thank you again!**

* * *

The steady sounds of a keyboard clicking filled the air, pale blue eyes following the information as it rapidly appeared on the screen. Hundreds of letters lined up across the screen in seconds, never once being erased as no mistakes were ever made.

Doctor K is a genius at her work and making mistakes is very unforgivable, especially after what happened with her last mistake. At least, the biggest mistake she's ever made. Eating too many Mr. Marshmallows was okay, but making an error in programming was definitely not.

The sounds of an unfamiliar song floated into her lab, mingling with the clicks of the keyboard. K paused to listen, but only to figure out where it was coming from and who was interrupting her work.

The lyrics weren't in English, Japanese perhaps, and she knew it had to be Ziggy who was listening to it, since he's the only one on the team who would listen to something like that openly.

K glanced away from her computer screen to look at one of the other monitors in the room. A Corinth news reporter was continuing to narrate about the blizzard that had erupted in the dome due to a glitch in the weather programming. K grimaced. Once the blizzard had died down, the streets would be filled with crisp snow and the Rangers would be dragging in snow on their shoes when they came back.

0o0

At the moment, Ziggy was the only Ranger in the lab. Dillon and Summer had been trapped in the mall; Summer had practically dragged Dillon there to get some new clothes. Fortunately, the mall workers were very accommodating and assisting everyone who had been shopping at the time the blizzard began. The Black and Yellow Rangers were in good hands for the time being.

0o0

Flynn had taken the twins over to his house to meet his dad; the Blue Ranger wanting his girlfriend and her brother to meet his side of the family. Gem still didn't like the Scotsman dating his sister, but he had finally stopped complaining after several months and allowed the mechanic to date his sister in peace.

0o0

Scott was the only one who had went out by himself, choosing to spend his Saturday with his father in the Control Center. The Red Ranger was probably up to his eyeballs in problems as he and his father argued about how to fix the blizzard problem, or at least that's what K assumed when she looked at the monitor for the control tower. Not that they could do anything though.

The only ones who could fix the blizzard were the ones in charge of the dome's weather conditions, but K could probably hack into the system to talk them through how to fix it. If only she could do it herself, it would be a really great day, but she couldn't so she had to stay at Ranger Command and try to help as best as she could.

0o0

At least the city didn't have to worry about a Venjix attack with all the Rangers tied up. There was no way Venjix would send its robots into a place where the snow could mess up their circuitry, which was a good thing for everyone.

"Doc," a familiar voice scolded lightly. The black haired girl looked up disinterestedly as Ziggy walked in, dressed in an emerald sweater and jeans. The curly haired man shivered, apparently unaccustomed to such cold conditions. Which was ridiculous really since the garage's heat was on. "It's late and you haven't moved from that computer all day. You're going to ruin your eyes if you keep doing this."

"Your concern is unnecessary, Series Green." the girl said flatly, going back to typing her codes. "I have been following the same routine since I was a child. I doubt it will affect me now. Please remove yourself from my lab." She knew that wouldn't get rid of him, but she really didn't need the distraction right now, since she was trying to upgrade the Ranger's suits so they would hold even more of the impact from a hit from a Venjix robot.

Ziggy frowned at her and stepped into the lab even further, plopping down in a rolling chair near the doors. He wasn't going to let her off that easy, she shouldn't be straining herself so much and he's going to do something about it even if he has to drag her out of the lab.

"No." he said stubbornly and K glared at him. The brunette flinched but held his ground, sinking even further into his chair. "You can't make me leave by glaring, Doctor. If you're not going to leave the lab then I'm going to stay in here. It's lonely without everyone here anyways."

K froze for a second; surprised that Ziggy would come to her when he was lonely. She wasn't used to this kind of attention and it was slightly unnerving that she somewhat felt the same.

"... I will be finished with this in ten minutes. If at that time you still wish for my company, I will join you in the living room. I want to watch the Wizard of Oz." K thought she'd give this 'friend' thing a try, and she really wanted to watch Wizard of Oz.

Ziggy brightened up, a grin stretching across his face. The curly haired boy jumped to his feet and ran into the living room to dig through the garage's DVD collection. If anyone were to walk in who wasn't used to this, they'd think he was like a kid who was just told he could open his presents on Christmas Eve.

K sighed fondly and began saving her work.

It could wait until tomorrow and she needed to get into the living room before Ziggy hogged the best seat and all of the snacks. She didn't want him to eat all of the Mr. Marshmallows and not save her any.

"Kaaaaaay!" Ziggy called, dragging out her name in a very childish fashion. "Can you grab the popcorn when you come in? I don't want it to burn."

K frowned and pulled the hot bag out of the microwave just before it started to burn. She shook her head and sighed at his weirdness, which she was starting to find comforting in a way.

"Why does everyone always feel the need to make popcorn when they watch a movie?" she complained, unaccustomed the social interaction.

"It's like a tradition." Ziggy shrugged, fiddling with the DVD player's remote control. "Do you want to watch the full screen or wide screen version?" Ziggy didn't understand why anyone would want to watch a movie without popcorn, it was insanity.

"Full screen." K said as she sat down on the edge of the couch. She just didn't understand how anyone in their right minds could watch a movie with a black strip at the top and bottom of the screen, it was so distracting.

0o0

"Why do you like the Wizard of Oz so much anyways?" the Green Ranger asked, sitting on the couch beside K. The girl shifted awkwardly, a bit annoyed that he chose to sit beside her rather than on the roomier part of the couch. "Wicked is better."

K glared at him, irritated that he was dismissing her favorite movie and the only one she found fascinating enough to watch repeatedly. Once again, Ziggy was unfazed by her glare and simply grinned at her, sensing a challenge in the air.

And if by the time the movie was over, having gone unwatched for the most part what with K and Ziggy arguing over the perks of the movie over it's sister play, Ziggy had popcorn in his hair (deposited there when K dumped the bowel of popcorn over his head) and K had chocolate smeared all over her face (payback from Ziggy for the popcorn incident), then at least they could say they enjoyed themselves.


End file.
